Legally Bound
by TrulyShadowKissed
Summary: There attraction for each other was instantaneous, but there love for each other was boundless. Through all the games they play, their love is their only constant. AU and AH. Rated M for LEMONS.
1. Collisions

**DISCLAIMER: The following characters are not mine. I just like to play with them…**

**Collisions**

BPOV:

I'd been teasing him all night.

I knew it and so did he. We also knew that eventually one of us would cave. I was angry at him for some reason I couldn't even remember anymore, and he was mad at me for being mad at him.

We got into fights like this all the time. I did it because I enjoyed messing with him.

And because the make up sex was always good.

We were at some function his firm was holding and he was moping around in his seat just watching me dance with any semi-attractive man who asked. And believe me, there were plenty.

I was dressed in a low cut black dress with practically no back. It fit like a glove and made me feel sexy.

It helped that I wasn't wearing any underwear. A fact I made sure he knew.

He liked to show me off as a trophy, and I let him because I did the same to him when we went to functions for my firm.

We're both lawyers. We had an instant attraction to each other. He says it was my spirit, but I know that's a lie. He just wanted to get me in bed, and it wasn't like I was complaining. He had one of the best asses I'd **ever** seen. It took every ounce of my will power not to just grab it right there in the middle of the court house.

We weren't on opposing sides, thank god. That would've ended in disaster. I was there on behalf of one of my client and he was there for a court trial.

I was angry after coming out of the judges' quarters after being refused an extension on the court date. _Which never would've happened if it was a male judge. _And I didn't notice the most beautiful man I've ever seen pacing up and down the hallway, apparently waiting for the jury to come to a final decision. Well, story short, he ran right into me. _Though, if you ask him, he'll swear up and down that __**I**__ ran into __**him**__. Liar… _

We both ended up on the floor, me on top of him, my papers flying everywhere. Of course I, being in a bad mood already, lashed out at him. I was in the middle of a very colorful string of profanity when I finally really _looked_ at him.

And oh what a view it was. He was absolutely breathtaking. I may have actually stopped breathing for a couple second.

But, dammit, if I wasn't Isabella Swan! And I was _not _about to let this beautiful man just run into me and get away with it because of his looks. He hadn't even made a move to help me gather my papers and he was starting to piss me off.

Even after I'd gathered all my papers he was still just standing there. And just to make me angrier, he was staring straight at my ass!

Under other circumstances, I probably would've flirted with him until he asked for my number, but right then, I was pissed. I didn't even know this guys name and he was already openly staring at my ass.

And I just wouldn't tolerate that.

EPOV:

I was a nervous wreck. I'd done the best I could, but some cases were just impossible. I knew my client wasn't guilty but all the evidence just wasn't helping his case.

I know pacing isn't really a productive way of doing things, but it was my way of handling things.

I was going over every little detail of the trial in my head and couldn't think of a single other thing I could've done. But I was just so anxious. I didn't know what to do with myself.

And just as I was about to go into full on panic mode, someone barrels right into me. I couldn't even tell you what happened. One minute I'm panicking, the next I'm on the floor with someone on top of me and papers flying everywhere.

I was just too stunned to process what was happening, but I vaguely registered that a voice that appeared female was letting loose a string of profanity not even a sailor could go up against.

By the time I had enough common sense to get up, the girl had already collected all her papers. Even if I was in my right mind, I wouldn't have been much help. The girl in front of me had to be the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, maybe even the most beautiful woman on the planet. Her long brown hair was down around her face and looked a little frazzled. _Probably from falling on me. _She was wearing a deep blue blouse that showed a sensible amount of cleavage, but on her, had to be the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, and a slender pencil skirt that made her ass look simply delicious. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off it. I'd look up at her, or at least try, but my eyes were just drawn to her ass like a magnet or something.

In retrospect, I probably should've been paying a little bit more attention to her face, but at the time it seemed like a crime not to admire her perfectly rounded ass. If I _had_ looked at her face I may have noticed her murderous look and would've seen her hand coming at me.

But, again, before I could even register a thing, I felt an incredible sting on my left cheek followed by another loud string of profanity.


	2. The Game

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight character. I use them to amuse myself…**

**The Game**

EPOV:

I was confused. Not five minutes ago, I was anxiously pacing the halls, and now I'm standing here, mouth hanging open, staring at the personification of fierce beauty. Her face was flushed with anger, chest heaving. It took me a couple moments to realize she was saying something.

"How dare you. First, you knock me to the ground and then you don't even help me gather my things. And on top of all that, I catch you staring at my ass!"

She was fuming, and the only thing I could think of is how beautiful her voice is. It was deep with anger, sexy, and smooth as silk. I could picture that voice yelling my name in the throes of passion. I could listen to it all day and remain in complete rapture by it. I didn't care if she was yelling profanity or calling me obnoxious and rude, as long as she kept speaking.

She eventually ran out of things to yell at me, and I was a little disappointed. I just stood there watching her as she took calming breaths and the anger faded from her eyes. She looked up at me and I tried to stop myself from smiling. She was just so cute, but I was afraid of reigniting her anger.

She lets out a sigh and walks over to me. "I'm sorry. That was a little uncalled for." Under her breath mumbling, "Though you're still an ass for staring at my ass."

At that, I finally let out a laugh. This seems to startle her, and she looks at me like I'm crazy. My only response is to look her straight in the eyes, a mischievous grin spreading across my face, and say, "I like your spirit."

That was a year and a half ago.

And that leads us back to tonight. My firm had just won a huge case. I hadn't worked it, but it was important to the firm that all the top lawyers make an appearance. The guy they were defending was definitely guilty and we all knew it. I never accepted cases like that.

I had been dreading this banquet and Bella knew it. She always knew what I was feeling. In order to take my mind off things, she started a game of sorts. We would get into a minor disagreement and play mad all night. I'd taunt her, she'd tease me. It was just the way we did things.

All night this had been going on, starting from the time she got home. She got home later than normal and headed straight for the. She made sure to leave the door open, giving me the perfect view of her curvy figure through the sliding glass, touching herself, and moaning my name. She was just begging for me to go in there and take her, but I held strong.

When she was done with her shower, she walked out of the bathroom in absolutely nothing, drops of water caressing her skin, I had the urge to go to her and lick every last drop from her body. I had to physically hold myself in place, firmly grasping our sheets in my hand. She made her way to our closet, not even acknowledging me. She took her dress off its hanger and slowly slid it on, forgoing any panties. Her dress was skin tight and made her, already amazing body, absolutely delicious. She was a goddess, a temptress.

A few hours later we arrive at the grand ballroom. As we enter, her arm wrapped around mine, I admired her as she stares in wonder at the intricate details of the room. It always makes me smile that she could be so easily entranced, even after all the balls and banquettes we'd gone to.

We're still playing our game, and she goes off to talk to some of the other lawyers from my firm. They all know of our game, and I stand back and watch as she flirts and laughs, casually touching their shoulders as they talk. I shake my head at how easily she can charm people. Not even five minutes into the evening and she already has a flock of admirers. I grab myself a drink and sit at our table, watching as she dances with one of her fans. One after the other she continues dancing.

Jasper, one of my only true friends at the firm, makes his way over to me, and I do a double take when I see no Alice on his arm. Jasper and Alice have been together since high school. They were truly made for each other, like two puzzle piecing coming together to make a whole. She completes him in every way, where he's stoic and reserved, she's hyper and affectionate.

"Where's Alice?" I ask, slightly concerned something's wrong.

"She has a huge project she's working on and was too busy to come. She offered to ask for an extension, but I told her not to worry about it."

Alice works for the city, restoring old homes. She renovates them and makes them beautiful, while still keeping the old fashioned charm.

We're quiet for a moment, until Jasper follows my line of vision and smiles.

"I see Bella's enjoying herself." I merely nod and watch as she twirls gracefully around the dance floor, a small smile on her face.

"Yahh, she has a whole line of admirers. I'll be waiting all night just for the chance to see her." I tease lightly. He simply chuckles and we remain in a comfortable silence as I slowly sip my drink and watch my girl.

Jasper people watching, he's a naturally an observant guy, always assessing his surroundings. I think it's a habit from his military days. He enlisted in the army as soon as he graduated high school and, when he got out, they paid for him to go to college and then law school. He doesn't talk about it often, but we've all seen the scars.

The night goes on and I talk to Jasper about his cases and how he and Alice are doing. I listen as se speaks of Alice and their wedding plans, always keeping an eye on Bella, making sure she's not getting herself into too much trouble.

As it's nearing the end of the night, I slowly rise from my chair and make my way over to where Bella is dancing with one of the young associates. His eyes are slowly roaming her body, and I don't like it one bit. I clear my throat almost obnoxiously and they both turn to look at me. He looks slightly surprise and she just gives me a sly smile. His arm is still around her waist and I give him a hard look while asking, "May I cut in? I've barely had any time with my _wife _this evening."

His eyes get slightly larger and he just stands there for a minute before quickly removing his hand from her waist, as if he'd been burned, and mumbles a quiet apology.

I quickly wrap both my arms around her and pull her to me roughly. Her arms move around my neck, aligning our bodies together. The heat in between us is palpable. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I whisper in her ear.

"You've been wicked all evening, baby. And when we get home, I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." My lips lightly graze her ear as I speak and a shiver runs through her body.

She turns to the nape of my neck and leaves a kiss, sucking just gentle enough to not leave a mark, but more than enough to drive me crazy. My head tilts, enjoying the sensation. Our bodies start moving as the previous song ends and a new one starts. We move in unison, never allowing any space between us. My fingers are digging into the skin of her waist as her lips continue their assault on my neck.

After a couple dances, and a lot of teasing, I'm just about ready to drag her to a closet somewhere and release all my pent up tension. I'm so hard, it's starting to get uncomfortable dancing. Just when my resolve is about to break, she whispers, "Let's get out of here. I don't know how much longer I can stand not having you in me."

I let out a slight growl and before she can even react, I have us half way to the car.

The ride home is tense, the electricity crackling in the air. Bella is rubbing her legs together slightly and my grip on the steering wheel is so hard, I'm starting to fear for the car. I want to touch her _so_ badly, but I don't want to risk our lives because of my impatience.

As soon as I have the car in park, I'm at her door, undoing her seatbelt and pulling her to her feet. I instantly have her pinned to the car door and aggressively attack her mouth. We battle for dominance, I want to devour her, possessing her. My hands make their way to the hem of her dress, gripping her thighs. She squirms under my touch and I make my way under her dress, slowly teasing her sensitive flesh. Her hands tangle in my hair at the nape of my neck, pulling me to her. My fingers finally reach her heated core and I lightly tease her folds. She whimpers into my mouth, begging me to slip my fingers in. It would be so easy, she's so wet. Finally the temptation is too much and I put slip two fingers in. Her heat is unbearable, and I feel a pang go through my body, straight to my cock. I push her body further into the side of the car and ground down on her as my fingers delve deeper into her. Her moans are getting so loud, I'm afraid she might alarm the neighbors. I quickly swallow her moans in a kiss and speed up my ministrations. Her moans increase in pitch and I know she's nearing her climax. I start rubbing her clit, and she thrusts into my hand, increasing the speed. The air around us is suddenly pierced with her cries as her muscles clench and release around my fingers. I continue rubbing her clit, easing her through her orgasm.

As her breathing calms, I slowly ease my fingers from her sopping core, bringing it to my mouth and slowly licking my fingers. Her eyes watch my movements as my tongue snakes out to caresses my fingers, swirling around.

She smoothes down her dress and hair, lightly swiping her fingers over my lips, removing the lipstick I'm sure has been transferred there. She silently takes my hand and leads us towards our building. We keep eye contact as we walk through the lobby and to the elevator.

Our stare is intense and I feel the need to touch her. I lean forward and plant a soft kiss to her forehead. Her eyes close and she slowly lifts my hand to her lips and kisses my wedding ring. I have a gentle smile on my face as the elevator finally opens.


	3. Game Over

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. And sadly, I do not own all the Twilight money either.**

**Game Over**

As we near out apartment, the atmosphere suddenly shifts, the urgency returning. I crave to feel her naked flesh under mine screams in ecstasy. I want to rip the dress from her body and take her on every surface of our apartment. My grip on her hand tightens as I slide the key into the lock and open the door.

I have her against the door as soon as it closes, my mouth devouring her neck. I'm biting, sucking, marking her as mine. Her warm hands wrap tightly around my neck, as her moans fill the air. The sounds she makes drive me mad and I double my efforts. She yanks roughly at my hair, dragging my mouth to hers.

She spins us around, where I'm now pinned to the door. Her hands intertwine in mine and bring them to the door. I'm fully at her disposal and she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth, scraping her teeth along it.

I move to put my arms around her, but she stops me and slams our hands back into the door. I could easily overpower her, but I won't.

She releases my hands, but growls at me, conveying her wish for me to stay. Her hands are roughly pushing my jacket off, nearly tearing my shirt off. A couple of buttons come loose and fall to the floor, but neither of us cares. Her hands are now running up and down my chest as her lips leave a trail of fire down my neck and along my collarbone. My head falls back, hitting the door with a resounding thud. It hurts a little but it only adds to my pleasure. She is now making her way south, kissing from my collarbone to my nipple. Her tongue swirls around my sensitive skin, causing my pants to become tighter. Her nails against my chest cause my muscles to constrict and quake under their torture.

She takes a couple of steps back, leaving my gasping for air and incredible hard. She gives me a coy smile and lowers one of the straps of her dress, her milky skin glowing in the dark room, the only light coming from the streets below. She's still slowly backing up as she lowers the other strap and the dress falls from her body.

She is beautiful, completely naked, in the middle of our living room.

I rush over to her, pinning her to the nearest wall. My hands grab for her thighs and hitch them over my waist. Her heated core is directly over my straining member, causing a groan to escape me as our mouths battle with each other. We're biting, licking, hands everywhere.

Her hands are trying to reach for the button on my pants but our bodies are too closely pressed together. I back away from the wall and start in the direction of our room, never breaking the heated kiss, not willing to surrender.

I drop us both to the bed, my full weight on top of her. She rolls us over where she is now straddling me. Her hands make quick work of my pants and I help her remove them from my body.

She raises herself over me, hovering. Her slippery folds tease the tip of me. She looks down at me with a sly smile and she eases herself down onto me, fully encompassing me.

The feeling of her slowly sliding down is the sweetest torture. My eyes roll into the back of my head and she lets out a scream of pure ecstasy. My finger are gripping her hips in a death hold, probably leaving marks on her.

We stay there, me fully engulfed by her petite body as her muscles spasm around me. I eventually can't take it anymore and thrust my hips up, going impossibly deeper into her. She moans and lifts herself up before dropping herself back down on me with her full weight. We start a steady rhythm of long strokes as we receive and give pleasure to the other. Her breasts are bouncing with the force of our thrusts and I can't help myself from leaning forward and playing with her beautiful tits. I swirl my tongue around one until it's a hardened peak. I leave long, steady licks in time with our thrusts as my hand plays with her other, rolling it in between my fingers and pinching.

Her thrusts quicken as I bring her to the edge, my own climax steadily approaching. With one hand still manipulating her nipple, I bring the other down to where we are connected, easing my finger in. The added friction forces a strangled moan from her. I quickly pull out the finger and, using her juices, start massaging her clit. Her thrusts become frantic as she falls over the edge, yelling my name.

"Edward…"

I continue rubbing her clit and thrusting up into her as she screams her release and her muscles clamp down on me. I use all my will power to not succumb to the pleasure. I have plans for her and I won't be able to follow through if I come right now.

As the waves of pleasure release her body, she collapses on my chest, her breathing erratic. I give her a second before I have us flipped.

I have us turned over so quickly she doesn't even have a moment before I'm inside her again. A scream is released into the air and I swallow it with a kiss. She's so wet now I easily fill her. I continue thrusting into her as my lips ravage hers. Our hips are working in a frenzy as I continue to pound into her. She bites down on my lip and my fingers dig into her hips. We're so close that at each thrust, I rub against her hyper sensitive clit, causing a hiss to escapes her through our kiss. Her muscles are already clamping down on me again as her nails rake over my back. The pain has my back arching and my thrusts coming as a steeper angle. The shift pushes her into her second climax, bringing me with her this time. I roar my release as I continue to drive into her, the sounds of our combined pleasure filling the air.

Our bodies are covered in a sheen of sweat. I'm still inside her and I have no will to ever leave my current position. Our chests are both heaving against each other as we fight to catch our breath. Her hands softly run over my chest as I leave small, open mouth kisses on her shoulder, tasting her salty skin. She lifts herself up just enough to give me a kiss on the lips before she rolls to her side, successfully separating us. She quickly returns with a sheet, though. She puts one of her legs between mine and lays her head on my naked chest. And together, in the wake of our pleasure, we succumb to sleep.


End file.
